


Unfaithful

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied Weiss/Yang, Infidelity, POV Weiss Schnee, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Ruby's trust in both her betrothed and her only sister was shattered on that night. Weiss, filled with remorse, begs Ruby for another chance.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Unfaithful

Wouldst mine frost not devour  
Thine beautiful Rose,  
Whose thorns bleed from stem  
To scars o'er mine brow.

Wouldst she deign me worthy  
Of Love's divine bliss;  
I beg of thee, once more,  
For Love's gentle kiss.

Rake not your thorns  
Again 'cross mine eye.  
I have bled much before;  
May not blood be the dye

Which binds our fate  
In colors twain.  
Fain wouldst I  
Be yours again.

Wouldst mine Rose receive  
The Love of mine heart;  
Be still, but still beating!  
Your Love is mine art.

Mistakes of the past  
Cannot be undone.  
Remorse doth devour  
As the day without sun.

Oh! But sunlight she was,  
Though she was yours too.  
How dared I, that night,  
To kiss pleasure's foot.

Dearest Ruby, my Love,  
If you may find in your heart  
To forgive infidelity,  
Let us return to the start.

Wouldst mine frost not devour  
Thine beautiful Rose,  
Whose thorns bleed from stem  
To scars o'er mine brow.

I bleed gladly for you.  
Reopen the wounds  
Which mark me forever;  
To mark you too is cruel.


End file.
